Description: The University of New Mexico Cancer Research and Treatment Center (UNM-CTRC) has participated in SWOG studies since its founding in 1970. The clinical faculty includes 10 medical oncologists in the Department of Medicine. Other clinical specialties that also participate in SWOG studies include radiation oncology, surgery, urology, and gynecologic oncology. Drs. Foucar, McConnell and Willman in the Department of Pathology contribute important core service functions. Through her position as chair of the Leukemia Biology Committee, Dr. Willman in particular has led SWOG's development of basic biology integrated with clinical trials in leukemia. Dr. Laurence Elias has a longstanding record of productivity in experimental therapeutics, and he has conducted a number of pilot studies at the University of New Mexico that have been incorporated into SWOG for further testing. He was the principal coordinator of six clinical protocols within the Group during the past grant period. Seven other UNM investigators have been principal or co-coordinators on 23 SWOG protocols during this period. Six research nurses, five at the CTRC clinic and one at the VA, screen patients for enrollment on study. Thirty-eight percent of New Mexico's citizens are Hispanic and 9 percent are Native Americans. A substantial portion of the population lives in isolated rural communities. Most minority citizens are young (median age, 20) and poor (New Mexico ranks 49th in per-capita income). The CTRC clinic staff is bilingual and can provide culturally sensitive counseling to patients who speak only Spanish or a Native American language.